Selfless
by zaya54938
Summary: ZoroxOC, A bounty hunter approaches the straw-hat crew. But, this girl is stronger than anyone thought and strange things happen. MAY BE RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. ACTUAL STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY.
1. Prologue

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Prologue**

He failed…he couldn't believe it. He fought so hard to keep his crew alive but now the worst happened. Someone was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She lay there: a stab wound left in her stomach and blood continued to gush from her lips. She had a blank, empty stare. Gazing at the azure sky above her, her body stayed limp in the soft grass. Onyx orbs hovered over and connected with amethyst.

"Why would you do that?" The venomous question was barely above a whisper but she heard it loud and clear.

She mustered up all the energy she could to answer, "Nakama come first."

His eyes grew sharper, harder. She really was dead because of him. He sat there on his knees in disbelief and anger. He ran a tanned hand through his short hair and yelled for his doctor.

"**Chopper!**"

He felt so weak and useless, he hated it, he believed he could just run through all of these enemies, kill or knock them out one by one. But he wasn't expecting something like this.

The little reindeer came running with the rest of the crew, shocked looks on each of their faces at the picture that was painted in front of them. The nervous reindeer ran over to the almost dead girl and lifted up her shirt to uncover her damage stomach. The stab wound was deep, but no vital organs were hit. However, the blood that gushed and leaked out was anything but harmless.

"Oh…oh…my god."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Is she okay?"

The comments and questions went ignored by the green haired man. She was one of them, and now it was his fault she laid there, an inch from death. More of the red fluid: seeped into the already blood-stained shirt, and pooled under her, creating a puddle of blood that her and Chopper sat in. He was scarred for life, and not just a physical scar…but his mind, his sanity was crushed. He thought he had to do what was right. And because of his actions, she was almost dead.

The cold stare Zoro gave was filled with all of the undeniable hatred and confliction he felt.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's so short, the actual chapter will be much longer. It might sound confusing now but, after a couple chapters you'll realize what is happening in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was relaxing in a local bar. Nami and Robin sat there having their idle chit-chat. Luffy sat there stuffing his face with anything he could find; stealing food from his crewmates' plates was easier when it went unnoticed. Ussop was in the middle of telling Chopper an overly exaggerated fictional story about how he saved a town from 50 pirate crews single-handedly. And Zoro, he sat there drowning himself in any alcohol he could get his hands on but he still wasn't anywhere close to being drunk.

"Maybe we should head back to the ship, cook-san may be getting bored without us. Plus, I heard there is a strong bounty hunter among these parts, and I'm worried about him," Robin offered to the group of people. Zoro groaned something but gripped his swords and got up.

"Sanji can't lose to some two bit bounty hunter. He'll be fine," Nami commented with a cocky attitude. Nevertheless, she got up along with everyone else and left the bar.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The group walked along the cement street path, Zoro stayed behind to make sure he didn't get lost. He just mumbled to himself.

"Stupid ero-cook, making me miss out on my alcohol."

"Stop sulking Zoro, you'll get another beer sooner or later." Nami laughed after commenting on Zoro's angry words. Suddenly, Zoro paused in step and grabbed the hilt of one sword. He put his head down and listened. They were being followed. From what he heard in was one person, but that person was closing in on them quickly.

Then, something sharp connected with his shoulder blade. He dropped to his knee and clutched at it. What just happened? He didn't even know that was coming. He gripped the long piece of, what he just found out, wood and pulled it out. An arrow. He rolled out of the way as another arrow pierced through the air, the arrow collided with a building. A petite girl with striking short black hair stood at the street intersection, Composite bow in one elbow length gloved hand, quiver full of arrows strapped to her thigh over her loosely fitting ash colored jeans. She was dressed in mostly black. The knee and down of her jeans was covered by leather boots. A sleeveless turtleneck shirt clung tightly to her body. A small khaki bag was tied to the side of her waist.

"Is this that bounty hunter you were talking about Robin?" Zoro asked, back against a brick building. He freed his swords from their sheaths.

"I believe so."

Fiber glass arrows scattered through the air. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, and Nami jumped to the ground. Robin threw her hands up over her face. Random hands shot out of the cement street and brick buildings, catching all of the arrows going in her direction, shattering them in their grip. Luffy's hand shot out, straight at the archer. She jumped and grabbed a thicker aluminum arrow from her holster, positioned it at Robin and fired. The extended arm speared its way at the arrow; but, on contact, the arrow split into four, each connected by a single net. As Luffy's arm hit the net, it collapsed and Luffy's arm snaked back to its original length. Two more of those arrows were fired in rapid succession, wrapping their way around Robin and Luffy. They both fell limply. Zoro watched in horror and fascination. Here was this random girl, that he never heard of, and she was taking out his nakama one by one.

"Nami, Ussop, Chopper, go back to the ship!" Zoro, watched as they hesitated, Ussop and Chopper by fear, Nami by defiance. "I said go, I'll get Luffy and Robin, go!"

More arrows pierced the air as they fly toward the three of them. Zoro jumped in the way, spinning as he deflected each sharp object with his three swords. His three allies fled. Now he and this mysterious girl stood alone. He clenched his sword handle with his teeth, hard. The girl just stood there, short raven hair blocking her eyes from view, elegantly holding her arrow but gripping her bow like a lifeline. They both stood there for a few seconds. Zoro knew he couldn't fight the same way he usually would, she was prepared for everything. But suddenly, his arm went limp. The girl smirked.

"Finally," she slid her bow onto her back and dropped the arrow into her quiver, "the first arrow I shot had a special poison in it that slowly spreads through your body at the entry point. It won't kill you, but first it'll take out your shoulder. Then it'll trail to the other shoulder, and finally down to your legs so you can't walk. Then I can turn you in for the bounty." As she said this she slowly walked toward him, her amethyst eyes piercing into his onyx orbs, searching his soul. "Hmm, three pricy catches."

"That's all we are to you? Catches? You're disgusting. How can you treat people like that." Zoro spat at her.

"Yes. All scum like you are, are catches, trophies with extremely high bounties. Think about it this way, I clean up the streets and I get money for it." The venom spilled from her mouth with every word. "And weren't you the same way. You hated pirates, and you hunted them. So what does that make you?"

"I've changed for the better. Now I'm around people I can trust with my life."

"Really, well then your life must be worthless because look around: your 'people' are immobile and pathetic. Well then, let us en--" She froze up.

"What, don't tell you're scared now. Go ahead, finish him off and go collect the bounty." A navy blue clad man stood a few meters behind Zoro. If the man didn't say anything, he would've went unnoticed by the swordsman.

"What are you doing here?" The hesitant girl still had a look of pure horror on her face.

"You better hurry, the marines are coming and you don't want them to catch you." The, obviously, marine had a small smirk on his face.

She slowly walked over to the fallen swordsman, who now couldn't even stand on his knees, crouched down, and dug into the pouch tied tightly around her waist. She pulled out a tiny syringe and stabbed Zoro in the neck. "Save your crew." It was a small whisper, but Zoro heard it loud and clear as his strength slowly came back. The girl fired a thin, needle-like arrow at the man in the distance and jumped to Robin, tearing the net off of her. The man easily dodged the arrow and rushed for the terrified girl. The unknown girl rolled out of the way, moving for Luffy, but leaving Robin at the hands of the this new, white-haired man. She snatched the net off of Luffy as Robin snapped out of her dazed state and moved. Zoro swiftly shoved the new man, knocking him off his feet. He grabbed Luffy by the waist, and him and Robin ran off; but paused and looked back.

"Don't just stand there, come on!"

The bounty hunter looked shocked, but when the marine charged at her, she barely slipped out of the way and ran for Zoro and Robin.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There they were, running. Luffy regained consciousness by now, so was running with them and not being carried. The ship was in sight and Luffy shot his hand out.

"**EVERYBODY GRAB ON TO ME!**" Luffy yelled as his outstretched hand grabbed hold of Sanji's. The still unknown archer was trailing behind the other three as they fell into a line and linked their hands together. First Luffy, next Robin, then Zoro, and finally her.

"Reika, stop!" Instantly, she stopped. Zoro turned around when his hand wasn't grabbed. He saw the girl, Reika, grabbed by the white-haired man and pulled back. Zoro dropped Robin's hand and ran after Reika.

"Swordsman-san, what are you doing?" Robin looked back clueless.

"She saved our lives, I'm returning the favor." And with that, he fell back to go after this mysterious and strange girl.

**Well, there's chapter 1...remember to review after you read to let me know people are reading, THX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Chapter 2**

The night air was cool against the running men's skin. The cracked, gray cement under their boots was assaulted by their footsteps. The street lights creaked on and off as time went by. Building after building remained the same, all showing similar patterns of red and orange.

Zoro rushed after the man who had hold of Reika. He didn't understand; she was obviously a skilled fighter, why did she just submit to this man? What kind of power did he have over her? But that didn't matter at the moment. She saved him, now he is going to save her. But he couldn't get a good swing at him because the way he held her.

"Let her go!" Zoro roared, as he picked up his pace. He was ignored. The older man just ran faster. "I said let her go damn it!" He still didn't get an answer, but moments later, he stopped and turned around. An ominous smirk lingered on his face. Zoro stopped instantly. An army of marines stood in front of him. He pulled out two swords and took a defensive stance.

"You could've left and saved yourself. Why would you come back to help her, some bounty hunter that tried to kill you?" The man eyed him down. The rowdy marines behind him commented left and right. Zoro just grumbled and grabbed his third sword, placing it in his mouth. Then, he rushed at the group.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Robin-chwan, what the hell does that shitty swordsman think he's doing, and who the fuck is that girl?" Sanji said in the most elegant way he could. He stood on the crew's ship furiously. Robin stood in front of him along with the rest of the crew, minus Zoro. The ship rocked back and forth from being on the swaying waves of water. Robin explained the situation to him, he grew angrier and more confused by each word. "So, this Reika, tried to give you to the marines, then she saves you from them. That makes no fucking sense."

"We know," Robin paused for a moment, "swordsman-san said since she saved us, he was going to save her."

Sanji just shook his head and started running, getting off of the ship, "Damn marimo-head with his stupid pride. I'm always stuck going to get him. Luffy, watch my sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, I'll be back."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Reika, go ahead and finish him. No one help her." The older man let her go, and she rushed at Zoro. Confused, Zoro just side stepped her and stopped, knowing he couldn't take his attention off of her. The rushing girl quickly turned around and fired a long arrow, Zoro swiped it with a sword, running after her. He was always ready for a fight.

Three more thin, needle-like arrows shot from Reika's composite bow. Zoro dodged each one easily, then swung at her. His sword made contact with the metal of her bow, and he swung again with a different sword. She deflected the first sword and caught the second with her bow just in time. But before the sword hit the small steel bow, it cut each of her strings. Zoro, twisted his body to give him more force for his next strike but she dropped back almost instantly. He followed her attacked her back to back. Strike after strike was dodged until she was brought to the ground. She flipped onto her hands and feet and ran away. Zoro slowly walked to her, his stone expression still in place. Reika got to just her feet by now and slowly backed away.

"What are you waiting for…fight him," this unknown man, the captain of this group of marines, spat out venomously.

"Bu-but he br-br-broke my we-weapon. Cage, h-how am I supposed to fi-fight three swords unarmed?" She looked at the older man in disbelief. His face grew sterner as she realized her mistake.

"You let him break your weapon; so, it is your fault you are unarmed. You still must fight him, one your own." Cage's face had a sadistic look. It sent chills down Reika's spine. She stared at him wide eyed as she remembered she was still being attacked. She twisted her body to evade another attack.

Zoro smirked as she pulled out a sturdy looking metal arrow and held it in his direction. He picked up his pace with his strikes, making each come at more speeded and sporadic intervals. He swung at her legs, and she jumped. Bad move. He spun around, assaulting her with all three swords; one was blocked, but the others made contact with flesh. She curled up, preparing herself for the blow. Her jean clad legs were both sliced across, while her glove covered forearm was badly injured. The blood could be seen seeping through her clothing after she hit the ground. He held a sword centimeters from her throat.

"Go ahead, do it." Reika stared deep into Zoro's onyx eyes. She actually began to lean into the blade's tip. He didn't waste any time as he raised the sword in his right hand. The blade cut through the chilly air around them, making contact.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sanji ran as fast as he could. He brushed off the cold air of the night and darted through the streets, his black shoes tapping the cracked cement with each step. The incident he was told of kept running through his head. Why would that marimo-head go back to save someone that tried to collected his bounty? He couldn't be that dense. And why would she save them after she had them right where she wanted, it made no sense. The thoughts swirled in his head repeatedly. He could hear sounds of metal colliding so he knew he was getting close. He picked up the pace. Buildings of red and orange were passed by and he sprinted.

He came into view of the scene taking place. Zoro towered the small woman, Reika he supposed that was her name. One of his blades were pointed at her throat. Sanji's face paled. There was no way he was going to do what he thought he was going to do. He saw all of the blood that pooled around her. He scurried even faster, each step spacing farther apart. He glided through the lane and kicked. The steel of his shoe came in contact with an incoming slash made by the swordsman.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Zoro was shocked to find his sword blocked by the chef. Where did he even come from? His eyes hardened as the injured girl escaped a great distance away from the two. He ripped the sword from his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing love-cook?" his voice dangerously calm and level. Nobody interrupted his fights.

"You were just going to kill her, shitty-swordsman, a defenseless woman?" The sword was drawn back and Sanji put his foot down. He stayed passive, but ever so often, his curly eyebrow would twitch in anger.

"Defenseless my ass, you don't even know what she can do?" Zoro gritted his teeth, a vine protruding through his left temple. Sanji always did shit like this. He'd under-estimate and female fighter based off of gender and not skill. He was going to get himself killed one of these days.

"She was on the ground with a broken weapon. Even if this is the same girl that almost had the chance to collect you all's bounties, she's still a woman so you can't just kill her, dumb-ass." Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes on both the marimo-head and the marines in front of him. "Reika right, are you okay?" After he asked, he was stabbed in the leg. The pain was sharp and intense. He looked down to find an arrow jabbed into his left calf and Reika kneeling on the blood-stained cement, holding two extremely thick aluminum arrows, one in each hand. "What the hell," was his muttered response to her attack as he pulled the arrow out.

"Defenseless, huh?" Zoro grumbled as he stepped toward her. She, almost automatically, jumped back, to her feet. Sanji put his hand up, gesturing to him not to go. He just shrugged it off and continued to make his way to her, that is until he was kicked in the back of the knee, brutally. The blow forced him to kneel on the ground, "Damn crap-cook, there's a bunch of marines behind me and yet you attack me." His tone was eerily controlled and void of emotion.

Now Sanji towered Zoro, "Just don't touch her marimo-head, alright?" It wasn't so much of a question to Zoro's ears. It was demanding and he just rolled his eyes. Then Sanji fell to both knees, "Damn."

"She poisons her arrows." Zoro gave a simple reply as he got up and walked pass the now unmoving chef. Reika took a deep breath and took a defensive stance, readying herself.

"That's enough." It was a simple statement Cage made, but it meant the world to Reika. She dropped both arrows in her quiver, picked up her bow, and dashed for Sanji.

'Damn, she's fast…' Zoro thought to himself as she sped right past him, even with two injured legs. He sheathed one of his three swords and chased after her. She pulled out another small syringe, like the one from before, and dug it into his exposed neck, emptying its contents. She jumped away as she felt Zoro tail her.

"Come on Reika, we're leaving." Cage said as he turned and left behind the crowd of marines, disappearing from sight. Reika looked at Zoro and Sanji terrified and alarmed.

Sanji got back to his feet and brushed off his knees, "You don't have to listen to him." Zoro rushed at the group, he needed to relieve some pent up anger. The group ran for the swordsman. Blood sprayed in all directions as he swung his swords. Each marine dropped one by one until there was no one left standing against him. "Come with us." It was a simple request and put out his hand.

Reika just looked at it. To her, it wasn't just a hand, it was a way out of her situation. And all she had to do was take it; she slowly lifted her hand but faltered, she hated pirates, "Bu-bu-but, all I'm going to do is betray all of you."

"Everyone deserves second chances," Sanji said, his oceanic eye never leaving hers. She smiled, but let the hand sit in front of her.

"Just answer me one question," she turned to the swordsman, who by now was a few feet away, "why did you come back for me? You could've just left."

The swordsman sheathed his other to swords, "Like I said before, you saved us, it was only right to return the favor." He spoke coldly as if he didn't mean a word of what he said. Then he walked away, not once looking back.

"The marimo-head's always like that," Sanji still had his hand in front of the other girl's face. She had her head down, her raven bangs covering most of her face, as she took his hand. Therefore, leaving a world she hated, to enter a world she was going to hate.

**Sorry it took so long to update. School work and writers block got in the way.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Chapter 3**

Cage watched as his raven disappeared, an eerie gleam in his eyes. He stood in the shadows; his silhouette could only be seen. He watched as his team was single-handedly defeated by the triple-sword swordsman. But he wasn't astonished by that; he was aware of the swordsman's abilities. He was also knowledgeable of the fact that Reika could easily be convinced by almost anyone. But, what he wasn't aware of was the fact that she could disobey him; her willpower was increasing, that is not a good thing. He took notice when the green-haired man left rather quickly, as if there was nothing else important to stay for.

He watched her as she took the blonde's hand, and chuckled. She would go as far as joining the thing she hates most to get away from him; he had to admit, it was entertaining. She said something as she placed her small, fragile hand in the, if he heard correctly, chef's. He was going to have to break her again, her spirit, her self-confidence. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he thought of all the things he would do to her; he took pleasure in that job. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned around and walked away.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm not joining the Straw-hat crew, but I'll travel with you." Sanji gave Reika a questioning look as she took his hand and shook it. Then she quickly let go and ran in the direction Zoro went. Sanji stared at the confusing girl for a moment before following her.

They got back to the ship sometime later, all of the crew got defensive.

"Relax, she's not hurting anyone!" Sanji yelled to the crew. He got curious and confused looks from all of the crew (not including Zoro) but Robin, who gave him a knowing glance.

"WAIT, SHE'S NAKAMA NOW?!?!" Luffy ran up to Zoro, his hands grabbing his shoulders, shaking him almost. "DOES SHE HAVE FOOD?!? CAN SHE COOK LIKE SANJI?!?

Reika blushed and looked down, lacing her fingers in front of her, she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. She kept her gaze at the floor, "Ah…ah, my name's Reika. Hon-honestly I don't plan to join the Straw-hat crew but you all's chef said I could travel with you guys, so here I am. I don't have any food, and I'm alright working with food, I'm no chef though. And I'll pa-pay to stay here if need--"

"You're bleeding, oh no, I can't believe it. You need to be bandaged ASAP. Well what are you standing there for, come on--" Chopper spoke without end as he noticed Reika's injuries. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away, "come on, you're hurt, you need gauze, bandages, stitches, anything, just come on--"

"Really, I'm fine," Reika replied sheepishly as she tried to back away, "my injuries are just flesh wounds."

"Nonsense, my lovely raven-haired beauty, any cut or bruise shouldn't flaw that flawless skin of yours." Hearts fluttered in Sanji's eyes as he glided back over to Reika and kissed her other gloved hand.

Zoro just grumbled and walked away from the blushing girl, to the men's sleeping quarters. How could they trust someone who attacked them? Sure, she ended up saving them, but something was off about her. Why would she save them after attacking them? And where did all of her confidence go after their first fight? He didn't trust her, and he thought his nakama were being too trusting. He'd have to keep an extra eye on her, that's for sure.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Reika was pulled into a room on the ship and pushed into a chair. "I really am fine," she tried again but the reindeer was set on cleaning her wounds. She just tilted her head down, trying to hide her blush of embarrassment as she scanned the room. It was just a plain room. She rolled up her jeans to expose her cuts; the clean slice across both legs dripped blood hazardously. The blood slowly trailed over the already scarred flesh.

"Where di-did all these scars co-come from?" Chopper's eyes went wide as he cleaned the wounds. The archer's skins was covered in scars, some were aged and almost faded away, while a few were almost fresh. The scars varied in width.

"They're nothing; I got them from different pirates I hunted." She easily lied as she gave a forced smile. But, because of Chopper's naivety, it passed right by him.

"Oh-oh, okay," he replied with a smile. He finished with her legs and moved to her arm. As he removed her glove, more scars were brought into view, along with the clean slice Zoro left. "I-I guess those pirates really got to you, huh."

"You should see the scars I left them." Her comment was mumbled preceding a low chuckle as her head fell, her bangs covering her eyes. Her words went by unnoticed as Chopper continued wrapping her wound.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Nami whispered to Robin as they both leaned on a railing. The night ocean swayed in front of them, The silver moon reflected off the surface, giving the midnight blue waters a serene appearance.

"I wouldn't let down my guard; she may be genuine with her words but her actions are double-sided. She had us right where she wanted us if she wanted to collect our bounties. It's like as soon as that older, white-haired man came into the picture, she started to second-guess herself. It's interesting really," Robin stated, voicing her thoughts. She noticed the confused look on the navigator's face and explained what happened when her and Luffy were with them.

"It sounds like she's scared of him, to me." Nami offered.

"Indeed it does but, my question is, why?" Robin walked away after that comment. She was tired and she going to get some sleep, even if she was going to have to keep one eye open. She threw a hand up, "Goodnight navigator-san."

"Night Robin." Nami didn't turn around as she said it. She still had these thoughts of why this new girl is on their boat. Didn't she attack them? She leaned farther on the railing, shaking her head a little, trying to get the confusing thoughts out. But they would leave. So, to relax herself, she just stared out at the shimmering night waters.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Zoro started off the morning with intense training. He found an empty spot on the ship and began with push-ups. They were nothing to him, and he continued easily. He mind began to wander back on his fight with Reika. It made him pissed, he needed to double his training so something like that never happen again. How could he defeat Mihawk if some archer could take him out like that? He continued his push-ups until his arms went sore. He paused for a couple seconds. Then he continued to do more, his arms giving out on him in the process. He didn't keep count as he switched to sit-ups. He continued until his abs were on fire, and he was forced to just lay on his back from the soreness. He urged himself to his feet and grabbed his swords. It was going to be a long day.

He didn't notice the two girls that watched him. Robin sat on the hard wood of the ship's floor, reading a book. Reika stood next to her, fixing the string on her bow.

"So," Reika said, hesitant, "does he always train like that?"

"Yeah," Robin said, glancing up at their green haired center piece of their conversation, "always overexerting himself, pushing himself passed his limits," her eyes shifted onto the girl next to her, then fell back to her book. "He's training harder than usual though." A smirk graced its way onto her face as she continued, "It's probably because you beat him in a fight."

Reika fidgeted softly, "I had the upper hand though, I had knowledge going into the fight, he didn't." She twisted the gears in her bow and tightened the string.

"That doesn't matter to him, you beat him in a fight, one on one."

Sanji walked up, out of Zoro's sight. He took notice to the mischievous glint in devil's fruit user's eyes and the smile on her face as he continued, "Now, he's going to train until he can't walk, but of course that is his fault my sweet raven." Hearts filled his eyes as he finished.

His last comment went by ignored, and Reika took a deep breath, "W-what if he hurt himself."

Robin shrugged her shoulders, "Zoro's a strong guy, and he heals fast."

"R-right," the archer practically was dripping nervousness as she walked away.

"Robin?" Sanji's voice was low. He dropped the suffix off of her name out of seriousness, "What was that about anyway?"

"Simple really, she can't handle things being her fault. She would go on the verge of hating herself if she found out someone was hurt on her expense. Plus, I think she has a crush on our stoic swordsman." Robin explained. She placed her book in her lap as she engaged in the conversation with the crew's chef.

**I had a lot of shool work to take care of, so i didn't update for a while. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Chapter 4**

The ship rocked back and forth under Zoro's bare feet as he carried himself over to the bathroom. His skin was drenched in sweat, he had his shirt gripped up in his left hand, his right balancing himself up against the wall. He slowly guided his way to his destination, his sluggish but steady footsteps moved across the wooden surface. Suddenly, he tripped. Too sore to catch himself, his fell face first on the hard wood floor.

"What the he--" He stopped short and grumbled when he saw what he tripped over. A bow.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Reika ran everywhere across the boat. She was frantic. She had to find it. Her leather boots slammed against the floor with each step. She checked everywhere she had been on the ship and she still couldn't find it. She just didn't know where it could be. She stopped to take a breath and thought. Then she turned around and ran; it was one place she didn't check.

She continued running and turned the corner, crashing right into tan skin. They both fell to the ground. She heard a low groan as she got to her feet and saw who she crashed into. Zoro laid in front of her on his back. His feet were planted down on the floor, his arms were spread out on either side of him, his eyes closed. He had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm so-so sorry," The archer said timidly. She put out her hand, offering to help him up. Her blush was evident on her face as she took in his sweat glistened body. Her eyes followed the huge scar on his chest.

Zoro didn't move a muscle. He was in too much pain. He clutched the bow in his hand even tighter as he stayed there, waiting for the soreness to subside. He ignored Reika's apology.

"Zo-Swordsman-san?" She tried, but she was ignored. She dropped her hand and her head. Now Zoro hated at her. And she didn't know what to do. She looked up as she heard movement. Zoro had shifted into a sitting position; His eyes were now open, and gripped in his hand was, "My bow." She was relieved and worried. Sure she found out where her bow was, but now someone who was now most-likely infuriated with her has it.

"Watch where you leave this." The venom practically spat in Reika's face. "Shouldn't your weapon be your prized possession. Some warrior you are." Zoro got up and shoved the bow into her chest. After that, he just walked passed her. "And stop acting so timid, it's annoying when somebody lies to your face."

By now, her head was down, her gaze piercing through the floor as she grabbed her bow. "I'm s-s-sorry." But he was too far away to hear it. She stood there for some time, just clutching her bow to her chest.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Zoro stepped out of the bathroom refreshed and fully clothed. The heated water from the shower relaxed any tense muscles he had. Steam traveled its way through the open door where he stood. He yawned; it was time for a "nap". Though he never really slept through the day, he meditated. And if anyone tried to disturb him, he ignored them. He closed the entrance to the misty room and left for the galley; food and alcohol came first. He was intercepted by the archer again. He tried to walk passed her but she treaded in front of him.

"Ca-Can I speak to you?" her voice faint and her face tilted toward the wooden floor. Her raven hair shielded her eyes from any look Zoro could've given her.

"Talk." Zoro glared at her. It was like she enjoyed disrupting anything he could plan. And she wouldn't go away. She annoyed him. And she was nervous; her stuttering wasn't going to help the matter.

"I wanted to apologize for running into you back then. It wa…was clumsy of me." Her bow now slung over her shoulder; she fiddled with the back of a couple arrows in her quiver.

"Where did this timid and fragile person come from? What happen to the real warrior I fought back then. I only went back to help you because I thought you were an good fighter. But, I guess not." He tried to walk around her, but was stopped by an arm.

Now she was just the one exasperated. He just kept degrading her over and over repeatedly. It was like being with Cage all over again. "I-I am a good fighter. Don't let my shyness and the fact I fu-fumble over my words fool you." A stray tear could be seen traveling its way down her face, she took a deep breath, "You…You have no reason to pass judgment on me. You don't know any-anything about me." She paused every time she felt she was about to stutter, degrading herself after stuttering anyway. "Re-Re-Remember that." She took a glance at the swordsman's face, she instantly looked back down, the blush very noticeable on her face. She mentally slapped then second-guessed herself. She just ruined all chances of him being an ally. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be right. It would've been the second person to see her fight and still call her weak, so maybe he was right.

Zoro stared at her in confusion, he had no clue where this random attitude came from. "Whatever, you're gone when we get to the next island. You can trick my friends but not me. I'm watching you."

She chuckled as she looked up; her amethyst eyes bore deep into his onyx orbs, as if she was searching for something. All nervousness faded away. "So that's it. You don't trust me. Well don't worry…by the next island, I'm gone." She walked away from the confused swordsman. They both needed some time to think anyway.

Zoro just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the galley, he'll think while he was eating.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neither converser noticed the set of eyes fixated on them through their entire conversation. She squinted; her inky hair not shading her from the rays of sun shining down on them. She, rather abruptly, stood and paced her way toward her navigator. She had some information she needed to bounce ideas off of with and since their chef was about to be occupied in a moment, Nami was next in line.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Fucking marimo, get out of my kitchen!" Zoro was interrupted from his thoughts, about the previous incident, as he yanked his head from out of the pantry and looked at the "crappy" chef who was red in the face with rage, all of it aimed at him.

"What do you want, shit cook, I'm hungry?" The swordsman grumbled. He stuck his head back in the pantry, to keep looking for something to eat.

Sanji walked over to the swordsman and kicked him hard in the ribs, grinding his teeth on his cigarette. "How many times do I have to tell you, get the hell out of my kitchen!

Zoro fell to his knees, clutching his side; it wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. "Damn, shit cook, I'm hungry! And you could've broken a rib!"

"You think I care about your ribs?! And you can wait, moss-head! I'll make dinner later; it's nowhere near night and you just ate before your dumb workout!" Sanji growled, taking his cigarette in his hand and flicked the ashes to the floor beneath him. "You can wait that long."

"Go to hell, crap-cook." Sanji slammed the galley door in Zoro's face. The swordsman kicked it and walked away. He was going to get his food and beer one way or another.

Sanji was cooking rice in a pot of boiling water when Zoro once again entered the galley and stuck his face in the pantry.

"Shit, swordsman, get the fuck out of here!" Sanji growled, glaring at the swordsman from where he stood, letting the pot sit on the stove.

"I'm hungry, love-cook. So either give me food and beer, or kick me out again. Preferably the food and alcohol, because I'll just come back." Zoro snapped, glancing over his shoulder at the cook.

Sanji sauntered over to the pantry, and pulled out some bread from a basket. He shoved it in Zoro's hand, a scowl across his lips. "Here, now get out."

"Love-cook, let me ask you something?" Zoro asked, stopping his exit from the room.

"Will you get out if I answer?" Sanji grinded his cigarette between his teeth once again. He walked back over to the stove to check on the boiling rice. The irritation clear in his posture: his shoulders were tense and he stirred the grain with enough force to break the pot.

"Do you really trust that archer?" Zoro ignored the cook's question and waited for a response.

"You know, she has a name. And yeah, to a certain extent. She hasn't attacked us after the incident on the other island and she wiped the poison we were affected with from our systems. She didn't try to harm us again either. Plus you saw the look in her eye the entire time that guy, Cage, was around; she was absolutely terrified of him, and I can't leave a women in the danger of such a ominous man like him." Sanji looked back. "Give her another chance, you'll probably be surprised."

Zoro pondered on what Sanji had told him. He bit the loaf of bread given to him and continued to think.

"Swordsman, you got your question, now get the hell out of my kitchen!" Sanji yelled, tapping the toe of his shoe on the wood surface of the floor as a silent threat.

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro left the galley and went to lean on the railing of the ship. He finished his bread, then noticed something. He just shook his head, "Thinking of her made me forget my alcohol."

**Thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting. The next chapter should be up quicker than usual since i already started on it. It's only taking me longer to update because I'm balancing two different stories I'm writing right now at the same time.(The other's not a fan fic)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Selfless**

**- A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any part of the manga and/or anime One Piece**

**Chapter 5**

"It seems like the archer's feelings are unrequited," Robin said as she closed the door to the navigator's room.

"Robin…I didn't notice you came in." Nami said surprised. She sat there, adding more to each of her maps, remembering what she last saw. "And, I could've told you that. I don't even think Zoro knows what feelings are."

A chuckle could be heard from behind the chair she sat in. "But I am curious about something." Nami eyes focused to the other female, showing she listened. "Swordsman-san asked her why her personality switched up all of the sudden. When she first attacked us, she was belligerent and bold. Now she's this timid person that can barely keep eye contact with people. It's interesting."

"Yeah I agree," Nami commented, getting up from her chair to lean on the back of it. She map forgotten. "But what could it be, its not like she's scared of us…I mean, we never met her. You think we should ask her about it?"

"No." the red head was answered automatically. "She got defensive and practically receded on herself with the swordsman-san's question. Just imagine what would happen if we ask her something like tha--"

The door was slammed open, it almost coming off its hinges.

"Luffy!!! You almost broke my door--"

"There's a ship coming straight for us! Hurry up and get ready!" Luffy shouted at the two women. The three of them ran out to the ship's back. Zoro and Sanji were already standing there. Usopp hid behind a random barrel, Chopper not close behind.

The gigantic vessel moved quickly toward them, if it kept at its pace, it would move straight threw them.

Their ship couldn't move any faster. At this rate, it was a goner. But that wasn't all that occurred. The clear ocean waters became clouded and murky. A fog appeared, nothing could be seen through the intense grayish haze. It began to rain heavily, hail-like water droplets, falling sporadically. The scene looked like something from a movie.

Zoro pulled out his swords, only to watch them melt and fall from the hilt. His eyes widened. "What just happened?"

Sanji just looked on quietly. He stood there confused, his curly brow arched, deep in thought. He could see Zoro's blank stare…his fingers squeezing powerfully over the hilt of his once treasured swords. The ship came to a stop, right in front of the cook's and swordsman's faces. A man could be seen, jumping off of the enemy ship, to land in front of the two men. His grey stained snowy hair clung to his pale face. It was Cage.

"The Straw-Hat crew. I didn't think I would get involve you all." He wore a sadistic smile and he bent his neck from side to side, cracking it. "Where is she?"

Sanji stepped forward, "Who do you mean?" His sarcasm practically screamed at the older man, he had a small smirk on his face. Cage's eyes bore into the chef, looking him up and down. Then, his eyes focused on the cook's left leg. Sanji stood there, puzzled at what was so interesting about his leg. A snapping sound could be heard, followed by Sanji's scream as he fell to the floor.

Sanji lied on the floor, clutching his shattered leg. The pain was excruciating; the burning agony combined with the sheer torture of the discomfort surpassed any kind of willpower Sanji could muster. His screams almost instantly fell to a complete stop as a string of cusses replaced it.

Cage laughed, his grayish eyes losing focus as he trembled at the pleasure he had from his enemy's intense agony. His expression sobered, "I'll ask again, where is she?" An arrow shot by, breezing past Zoro's ear. It broke through Cage's forehead, crashing passed his skull to stop in his brain. Cage just laughed, "There you are." Reika could be seen, her bow still aim at the opposing man, another arrow ready to be fired. "Come with me, and I'll fix him."

"He's not really hurt." Her voice was low and uncertain. Her arms began to shake as she notice the pain the chef was in. And Zoro just seemed frozen. He hasn't moved an inch since his swords were destroyed. She shot another arrow; this one, hitting Cage's shoulder. "Leave now, please." The "please" was more forceful than begging, "A-and fix all of this."

"I know your location…so when you really see me, you won't be so assertive." Cage slowly faded away, along with the ominous scenery and the ship. But, Sanji's leg was still shattered and Zoro didn't have his swords back.

Slowly, the swordsman looked back. His blank stare hardened as he charged her. Gripping her by the front of her sweater, he lifted her off of the feet. He yelled in her face, "This is all your fault!"

She dropped her bow and arrow in disbelief. She was confused as she let him grip her up. "But-But I just saved all of you. If I didn't show up, he would have surely killed you all."

"He came for you." The swordsman just growled in reply, "if you weren't here, none of this would've happened." He snarled at her. His rage pulsed through his body, overwhelming her with it, smothering her. "Not only did you get my swords broken, you also got my friend hurt. I should kill you right now."

"Then do it!" She had enough of this, she snapped, then her voice became petite, "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything I do, you hate. Even when I help everyone, you find a way to make the incident my fault. It-it's not fair. So go ahead, when I leave, I'll end up getting captured anyway; and I'd rather die than go back to him."

Zoro gave her a hard look, then dropped her. She fell to knees, "Pity doesn't work on me." he walked over to Sanji, who was now surrounded by the rest of the crew. Chopper checked his leg and checked it again; he was dumbfounded.

"There is nothing wrong with it. I checked it over and over. It's not broken or fractured as Sanji says it feels. I don't know what to do." The reindeer looked around to everyone, concern oozed from his eyes.

"It's in his head, the pain isn't real." The archer stood up, she looked defeated. "Cage is a devil's fruit user, the cook's pain is an illusion."

"The Illusionary Devil Fruit, I've read about it." Robin commented automatically, but was worried, "But how do you snap him out of the illusion?"

"The chef is strong willed," she pondered for a moment; a downcast look on her face, "just prick his fingers." She walked over and handed Robin an arrow. "It's not poisoned." With that she walked away, into the galley.

Robin stabbed the wounded chef's fingers with the arrow, instantly the pain went away and Sanji relaxed. "She was right." Robin looked toward the galley, feeling bad for how the archer been treated by her nakama, mostly the swordsman. "Swordsman-san, get something to stab yourself with." The swordsman looked at her confused. "If chef-san's wound was imaginary, then the destruction of your swords was as well."

The swordsman nodded and left for the kitchen.

**I'm so mean to my own OC, but it has to happen for the story to make sense now and later.**

**R&R**

**THX  
**


End file.
